Stormborns
by IdeasandDreams
Summary: Officer Haught wakes up in a strange place. Slightly AU. Set during season one episode nine.
1. Chapter 1

The leaves were at their most beautiful, colours bright like her smile. Gusting down the street, they whirled around the shorter Earp. Nicole was stuck in place, watching this with a sort of awestruck look on her face. Her arm was outstretched, hand slightly trembling on the car roof. From the open door a gruff voice drifts upwards. She had forgotten about the other officer, his inquisitive voice failing to infiltrate her haze.

 _Waverly had looked mystical that day, like she controlled the very weather._

Her face was open and delightful as usual, ready to greet whatever happened with a joyful smile, eyes shining, hair floating on the breeze. A storm goddess with nature's symbols protecting her, spinning entities of crimson, emerald and gold. She never deigned to look her way, so focused was she on her own supernatural display. Quietly sighing, eyes never leaving the bewitching figure, she slowly took her now cold hand off the car.

Feeling shameful, her cheeks heating up due to watching this woman again without even introducing herself. She forced herself to drag her eyes away. As she lowers herself into the car she feels her stomach tug and she's quick to reassure herself that it was due to some bad food choices and not because she had started falling for someone whom she'd never actually met.

 _Waverly had seemed even more magical the next time she saw her, when she finally worked up the courage to actually talk to her. That day..._

She woke suddenly, hissing and then inhaling fiercely. Her brain felt blocked, hazy, unable to think except for pain. Omnipresent agony was a powerful distraction.

Her jaw ached. She could feel the swelling pushing up underneath her eye. The entire right side of her face was radiating so much blistering heat that she'd be surprised if there wasn't smoke expanding outwards. She was vaguely aware of a taste of blood but unable to comprehend anything except for the aching harsh pain. Not just in her mouth but her back, stomach, ribs... there wasn't really anywhere that it didn't hurt. Her entire body throbbed to an incessant miserable beat.

 _Deep breaths._

Through her nose - she didn't dare to let the cold air on her delicate wounds. After several minutes she felt a little calmer. Not yet ready for a full assault on her senses she kept her eyes closed. She notes the cold concrete floor beneath her and a slight breeze behind her. To test her feeble body, she attempts to lift an arm. It twitches weakly but it seems restricted. Anxiously she braces herself, cracks open her eyelids and exposes her unfamiliar eyes to the harsh glow. Immediately regretting this as the light burns on contact, she quickly closes them again.

Shortly she tries again, stubbornly determined, albeit slower and less confident. Eyes watering and partially closed, she takes in her immediate surroundings - plain, grimy grey walls and floor. Knowing the risk for her already damaged sight she nonetheless quickly glances higher. She makes out the windows which seem despairingly far away yet still manage to allow the hateful beaming sunlight in to torment her. Not noticing much of interest she gratefully looks down and observes that she is wearing a police seemed right but she could not remember why. Her sluggish mind tried to grasp at wisps of her earlier dream but this seemed to only aggravate the throbbing in her head. Trying a different approach she endeavored to move her arms once more but they were prevented by something behind her. A little logic leaked passed by the pain allowing her to work out the facts and conclude that she was tied up. To have any chance of escape she needed to see more of the room that she was currently lying in.

 _This was going to hurt._

She tried to pump herself up.

 _I'm a cop I should be strong...right?_

She tries again.

 _I stop bad guys so I must be a bad ass._

That was better, maybe a bit dorky but it helped.

She takes another shaky breath. Attempts to give it her best shot.

 _Montherfuckermotherfuckermotherfucker..._

She almost passes out. Spots burst out in front of her vision, increasing in number as a high pitched ringing noise invades her hearing, blocking out the constant audible, painful pulse vibrating through her body for just a few moments.  
It takes her five more tries to sit up. Four more to shift herself around the pillar that she's been tied to. Countless excruciating deep breaths before the room stops shaking and her vision returns to normal. Gingerly she leans her head back against the pillar. The door before her looked depressingly solid, its thick steel mocking her.

 _Was that how she was brought in?_

A tidal wave of pain crashes through her head, bringing with it disjointed memories, possibly dreams, she wasn't sure of anything in her current state. Certain information and images stood out.

 _What were those sinister red eyed creatures?_  
 _Purgatory had some strange goings on but demons?_

It was a small town, the kind where everyone talks. She had heard some strange stories but she had always dismissed them as dark legends meant to scare children and entertain drunks.

 _They couldn't possibly be real..._  
 _...and who was that mysterious woman she felt drawn to?_

Noise from the other side of the door interrupted her puzzled musings.


	2. Chapter 2

Violent fear invades her. Not the kind of fear she felt as a teenager when she got caught borrowing the car without permission. Not the sort of fear that nearly took her over when she barely stopped a gun fight , alone and new on the force. It was an icy bitter dread that made her stomach drop from the intensity of it. She knew then that she was not escaping easily, if at all.

Instincts kicked in as the door was opening and she pushes the terror down as well as she can, wiping her face of emotion. She focuses on the figure striding towards her, a large bearded, unkempt man. He quickly closes the gap between them and grabs her collar, angrily reefing her up into the air like she weighs nothing. Her back is painfully pressed against the pillar, the tips of her boots dragging on the floor. He leans in unpleasantly close.

"So Officer Haught..." his voice rumbled along. "You've had some time to reflect...I hope for your sake that you feel like talking now."

She stifles a minute tremor that threatens to give her away. His first question blows her away.

"What do you know about those Earp bitches?"

It was like a curse broke, reversed by the right magic word. Earp a type of Finite Incantatem. Her mental barriers collapse allowing her memories to tumble back in. Before she can recover, she is backhanded fiercely by her captor. He's probably irritated by her muteness. Unsteady but now aware of who she was and how she got there, she sucked in a much-needed breath cursing inwardly at the new pain. As her cognitive skills improve, she starts to feel overwhelmed. Before she only had to deal with the problems in front of her but now the distressing reality of her situation was made clear and it had allowed dark thoughts to start creeping in. Maybe she would have been better off without her past. But there was one bright spot amongst the galling reanimation of her memories.

 _Waverly. Kind, bouncy, bright as a button, quietly brave Waverly._

 _Why is he asking about her?_

 _Lights up the world, shiny, sincere, Waverly._

 _There's no way she'd be mixed up in this kind of shit._

 _Wynonna sure, that woman attracted trouble like no other._

Another hit, lower, more pain. Dizziness.

 _Damn she had to stop zoning out._

He leaned in again, rotten breath surrounding her."Wrong answer officer."

She didn't trust her voice to not waver so she glared at him hoping to convey a sense of defiance. Turning her head just enough to miss hitting the man demon, she forcefully spat a wad of blood out and then returned her formidable gaze to his face. When she first woke up in this nightmare, she had figured that it was better to act tough, look brazen. That skill had been learnt when she was much younger, ascertain events facilitated a need to perform a fearless show when she was all sorts of terrified on the inside.

 _Her grandfather used to say she was tough as old boots. He had called her stubborn too on more than one occasion._

 _If she was going to die she sure as hell wasn't going out like a coward._

"You weren't so bold brave earlier when I was pulling out your teeth. Let's see how you do this time. "

Despite pretending like she was not frightened, she flinches, making the monster laugh. He dumps her unceremoniously on the ground and the impact makes her groan. He enjoys this and bends down, roughly grabbing her chin thus forcing her to look up towards him at an uncomfortable angle. She was near enough that she could feel the bristles of his beard.

 _She wonders if she'll ever see Waverly again. She didn't want their last interaction to be a confusing conversation that finished with her walking away_.

Dirty fingers force her mouth open as he shoves a cold rusty pliers in. Latches on to a tooth while she chokes out thick breaths, eyes wild.

And of course Wynonna Earp comes crashing in, bold as you like, swaggering with her gun ablaze and wise cracking at the colossal brute's expense. That is until she notices her slumped battered body and her face turns serious. That's how she knows looks bad. That and the speed in which she dispatches her former captor. The demon just disappears into the floor after being speedily shot and set on fire.

 _So I guess they are real._

Wynonna's face is close to Nichole's asking if she's alright, urgency in her voice. Mumbling an incoherent response, barely enough strength to lift her eyes to meet hers. Wynonnas ever present swagger is gone and concern fills her voice.

 _Not her favourite Earp but still better than no Earp._

Wynnona promises to free her and dispatch the rest of the "filthy revenants" while encouraging her with "Hang in there Haught" and the like. Figures appear in the background and she struggles feebly to alarm the woman. Instead of listening to her garbled warnings Wynonna stands up and steps around her. Nicole gives up.

 _Maybe Wav will visit me in the hospital..._

And as if her thoughts were magic, Waverly appeared in front of her.

Waverly staggers a half of a step backwards, mouth hanging slightly open.

Nicole is a bit skeptical that she's genuinely here. Her minds not been right since she had arrived in this awful place. She doesn't dare move in case it's all an illusion. Feeling completely drained, she watches as tight brown eyes scan erratically over her until they still at her gaze. She almost loses herself in her tempestuous stare.

Still not speaking Waverly gets down onto her knees. As she descends Nicole is suddenly overpowered by her situation and the woman in front of her. Closing her eyes she inhales a combination of a fruity shampoo and something she can't describe. Hears a distressed murmur as attentive hands dance lightly over her. She allows herself a sneaky glance at Waverly who is intent on assessing her patients injuries. Seeing her pale complexion and her normally cheerful demeanor lacking, she makes a weak effort to smile at her. This ends up having the opposite effect as she winces in pain and sees tears threatening to escape the edges of Waverly's eyes.

A hard lump forms in the back of her throat and she struggles to swallow it. Waverly sees this and mistakes it for another sign of the agony that she was in and rushes to comfort her. "Hey, hey you're safe now. We're going to get you to hospital, we're going to look after you. Nicole I..."

When Wynonna cuts through the restraints they shift, rubbing along her wounds causing her to gasp. Immediately Waverly's hands reach for her. Finally free of the ropes she falls limply forward into her arms with a quiet whimper. The smaller woman cradles her, softly brushing the hair off her forehead. Even with all the pain she feels, a bubble of contentment washes over her as she relaxes into her.

"Waverly Earp. My hero." she manages to rasp out. Waverly gives her a mesmerising look that makes her feel like the only person in the world, a look that's all kinds of adorable, slightly astonished and completely divine. Spellbound she watches her, feeling hands move to carefully caress the less injured side of her face. She savours it letting it heal her soul a little, her skin almost humming where it was touched. The universe seems less disturbed in Waverly Earp's arms.

"Always the charmer." her savoir replies as the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. In contrast tears are tracking shiny paths down her face. Wynonna stood behind her, back turned arguing with Dolls, who was on his phone.

"You scared me Nicole. I didn't know what to do. We talked and then you disappeared and I..." she trails off, her delicate fingers clenching into tight fists which leaves Nicole's skin alone and cold.

"Wav..."

She falters as a immobilising pain hits her chest restricting her from doing anything except curling inwards. Hands gently land on her shoulder and cheek.

" What's the matter honey? Nicole?"

The spots creep in again, her eyelids grow heavy, and Waverly's voice gets fainter and fainter until the darkness takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole storms off on Waverly. She was irritated at their muddled communication - somehow having the same conversation but both having distinctly different views of what they were talking about. She was furious at Nedley for a lack of understanding, at this town for being so peculiar and at herself for letting it all get to her.

Determined to prove to herself, to Nedley and to previous asswipes in her past that her gut was always right, she had decided the second she walked out of the sheriff's office to check the call records. Yesterday she had overheard another officer taking a call that had sounded like it could be connected to the general weirdness. The town hide a heavy secret and she was going to find out what it was.

 _As long as I don't get distracted by a certain brunette..._

She knew she was already smitten, that she had started down a certain path that could well end with her trampled as it had before.

 _I need to concentrate on the endgame._

Following up this lead might be her key to the proof she needed. She had tried to tell Nedley about all the strange things that had been happening and that they were all connected. Everything with Wynonna in the morgue, the attack on Waverly's and other more minor incidents.

His voice was almost rough when he was telling her to drop it if she wanted to keep on working in this town. His obvious disbelief that something bigger could be going on exasperated her when she knew she was right.

It reminded her of her last job where her boss had made her life pretty uncomfortable. Not right at the beginning but soon after she was regularly assigned desk duty and the unwanted assignments. Kept out of the bigger cases and had plenty of snide comments directed at her intended to keep her down. She never found out the reason for it. Complaining to the higher ups had only caused her more problems. That's why she ended up moving out here. Didn't want to continue working somewhere she had no power to build herself anything. When the opportunity arose for a transfer to Purgatory she took the chance even though it seemed like it would be a little mundane. She mistakenly thought that surely there couldn't be much crime in a town of that size.

That's why this thing with Nedley frustrated her so much. She knew he was one of the good ones, a little old fashioned but fair. She wanted to gain his trust again and she'd be happy to prove him wrong. The way he trashed her claims and had shot her down as the others did. She was more than a little annoyed that he had suggest that she should move.

 _And then there had been the conversation with Waverly less than twenty minutes later._

She hadn't anticipated a visit from Waverly outside the station. At first she had hesitated, blinking hard in surprise before a small grin had crept over her face. Even though she was all sorts of pissed off, it was Waverly and anytime she sees her is a good time. Her voice was much softer than what she had used in Nedley's office as she had released a half sighed, "Hey." She hadn't quite caught what Waverly had said due to the brief enthrallment that takes over her every time she sees her. She gave her a delayed verbal acknowledgment as she recognised that Waverly would be a good person to trust with her legitimate suspicions. She had gently led her away from the building, wary of others. She remembers gathering her hands back to herself before gently wringing them, as she had nervously sought the courage to ask for the truth.

Even if had meant that she sounded like a crazy superstitious fool to the one person she couldn't bear the thought of scaring away.

She had came out of that confusion none the wiser.

She's in her car driving towards the address she has scribbled on her pad. Pulling up outside a house that had seen better days, sagging in the middle like an old wasted mattress she'd seen dumped in an alley. As she gets ready to leave the car she feels somewhat apprehensive.

 _Should I have come here at all?_

 _Maybe charging in with no backup is an incredibly stupid idea._

Backing down now would be a hard hit to take. If she just knocks on the door with some excuse and merely asks a few questions, it shouldn't be too dangerous.

 _Should it?_

One quick risk to get an answer for all the weird activity that followed Wynonna Earp around and the people connected to her.

 _Which maybe was the part that drove her._

Leaving those thoughts firmly in the car she gets out taking care not to bang the door. Giving herself a moment to prepare, she pulls lightly on her collar and touches her gun, checking that it's secure. When she gets to the porch, she firmly raps her knuckles on the door. An uneasy dread settles over her. The door opens revealing a tall man with a trimmed beard and hair slicked back who was dressed like he belonged in another era. She barely has time to react as another man steps out from behind him and attacks her. She fights back and goes to grab her gun. Strong arms wrap around her and she struggles to escape. Pain bursts through her body like storm clouds cracking open, releasing their torrential rain which soaks through everything.

Something changes and she sees Waverly peering down, perplexed and worried at her weak thrashing. She doesn't understand the change but lets herself calm down anyway. Positioned just like last time she was awake, but the world feels softer this time and she realises she is wrapped in a thick jacket. The growl of an engine was unmistakable and its slight vibrations rumbled underneath her. Delirious, she lets out a noise that could only be described as a whine and quickly feels a comforting touch on her pale forehead.

"Oh baby you're heating up," she hears her exclaiming quietly under her breath. Waverly calls out to the front of the car. "She's got a bad fever guys we have to hurry up," as she peels back the jacket which was soaked in sweat. "Please."

She detects that tiny crease in the middle of her forehead right above her eyebrows, the one that crinkled whenever Waverly was lying or really uncomfortable. She wishes she wasn't the cause of it so she uses up some of her rapidly depleting energy to quip, "It's because I'm hot stuff. " It was the rueful shake of her head - and there was that look again - that makes it worth it. She even hears Wynonna snorting in the front seat.

"The hottest," Waverly's poor attempt to keep up the fragile pretense of everything being okay.

Nicole was already learning what Waverly's gestures meant. Her eyebrows were a gold mine of information. Every inflection, quirk or lift conveyed an emotion or a thought.

 _It was probably the fever but Waverly's skin was shimmering._

Her eyes become drawn to the bit of the early morning sky she could see through the window from her slanted angle. The sun was still hidden behind the mountains but the numerous clouds were already lit up and glittering colours splashed across the heavens. In her wrecked condition, it appeared to her to be another one of Waverly's demonstrations of natural raw magic. This time it seemed just for her.

"Beautiful...Dazzling... just like you" she whispers weakly. She is rewarded with a shy dip of the head, a small smile, and a slight flush on shiny cheeks which were visible even in this first light. Waverly's attention then caught by the colourful event outside the window.

If she looks back at her she doesn't know.

"Dang it Nicole stay with me." There's a hitch in her voice when she says her name.

She manages to nudge her eyelids back up a fraction. She concentrates and tries to focus on the only thing that might keep her in this world. Waverly's eyes have lost a little of that unbelievable brightness. The hollows of her cheek stand out and there is a sheen of sweat across her forehead that infers a certain level of worry. Nicole again feels guilty for the strain she's causing and allows herself to drift back to happier times when Waverly's face wasn't marred by tension.

 _Smiles passed back and forth like notes in class, maybe promises of things to come._

Tender touches keep her under the spell.

The sisters are talking now, speaking words she cannot decipher and she gives one last push to keep obeying Waverly's previous request.

It's not enough and convulsing once she slips into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

She's walking on a cloud of memories, catching them one at a time to see what they contained. They rushed around like little whirlwinds of colour and sound. She is looking for a particular one.

 _Found it._

It was the first time she met Waverly.

 _Actually met her and not just stared down the street at her like a weirdo._

She shivers at the sensation she gets from the memory enveloping her.

She didn't know how she was going to keep a cool head let alone exchange words with this divine vision of a woman.

Her plan nearly went to shit when she got to Shorty's, hypnotised as she was by bare toned arms, chest peeking out of her wet tight top and a pretty face that she had recently began dreaming about.

 _Eyes up Haught._

Seeing Waverly preoccupied with the exploding bar tap, she thanks lady luck for giving her a chance to pull herself together. Looks away from the intense phenomenon that is Waverly. She plays with her hat leaning on the door frame, then throws out what she thinks is a smooth line about wet t-shirt competitions, smiling widely as she speaks to her for the first time.

Listens to Waverly's explanations as she walks closer, feeling like she's being pulled in by an invisible force. She places her hat down gently as she slides her hands onto the edge of the bartop. Taps her right hand once on the counter before stretching it out towards Waverly.

 _Here goes._

"I've been, uh... I've been meaning to introduce myself. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught."

 _At least its the truth._

Even if she omitted some of it.

Can't help herself when she hangs onto her hand for longer than was necessary. Waverly didn't seem too anxious to let go either and she responds with a simple "Hi."  
She's so caught up in her endearing smile she forgets to let Waverly introduce herself and jumps in with "And you are Waverly Earp."

 _That's not creepy at all._

Covers it up with, "Quite a popular girl around here," as she leans forward.

"Oh, you know, it's all in the smile and wave."

"Yeah."

She's in that stupor again.

Maybe she wasn't the only one. Waverly's acting a little bashful and her movements were slightly more erratic and less graceful than what she'd seen of her before. She stares at her for what felt like an eternity but in reality, just a moment. Looks away and tries to act nonchalant uttering, "Can I get a cappuccino to go?" the only thing she can think to say.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Um, we're not actually open yet so... "

She's having trouble keeping her concentration on the conversation and she thinks she might be zoning out too much but that doesn't stop her being enraptured. She still watches the damp cloth rubbing up a tanned defined arm.

Snapping herself out of it "Oh! Right! Again, my bad. "she apologises holding her hands up in a placating gesture.

"It's just when I uh,"

It almost throws her off.

 _Waverly's chest tilted at the perfect angle and a glimpse at gorgeous legs._

She continues, "I see something I like, I don't want to wait. And your door was open so... "

"Right. God... Oh, God, I'm sopping wet. "

It wasn't that funny but she's glad of a reason to get rid of the nervous laughter that had suddenly bubbled up inside her.

 _Am I staring?_

It was difficult not to when she was this close to her. Engaging her hadn't made it any more controllable. She refocuses as she's asking her something. Watches as Waverly's lively hands indicate what she means and she finds herself mirroring it, as she stumbles out an understanding "oh" and turns around. She's relieved, glad to alleviate some of the pressure she's feeling.

At first she is slow to react to Waverly's pleas for help but then bounds of her stool when she realises what she wants.

"Oh yeah. Let me help you." She stands facing her and utters, "I got you." almost giggling as she liberates Waverly from her self made tangled mess.

The background of the bar flickers out and back in.

 _Woah, that didn't happen last time._

Waverlys comment about the awkwardness of the situation makes her hope fade a little but they're both still smiling. Glancing down for a brief respite, she looks back into her eyes and tilts her chin forward. Almost ready to ask her out.

Waverly jumps in with a flustered, " Uh... Um... I-I owe you one. "

She sees darkness creeping in to the corner of her vision and is aware that it's not right but she doesn't want to leave, wants to stay here with Waverly. To stay in the warm painless memories.

She knows the futility of it yet she carries on.

"Alright, well, how about you buy me that cup of coffee? How about tonight? "

The bar around her distorts before rapidly turning black. She takes one last look at Waverly before it overtakes her too.

The first things she's aware of are the tubes up her nose and the metallic taste in her mouth. Then muffled beeping and a smell of disinfectant. Her tongue felt oversized and her brain groggy, but she was mildly sure she was back in the real world. Lying on her back, she can still feel the pain but it's a shadow of it's former self. It hovers at her edges patiently like it's waiting for something.

It reeks a little of déjà vu as she forces her eyes open. Even with her bleary vision she can see some of Waverly in a chair beside her bed. The rest of her was curled onto the mattress, the top of her head almost touching Nicole's side, loose strands of hair draped on white sheets, sticking out from the usually tidy bun. Her neck was at an angle that was sure to result in a crick when she woke up. She senses first and then sees their clasped hands. Before she's aware of it, she rubs her thumb softly over Waverly's in a slow back and forth motion.

Even though she was sure that some of it was due to the powerful drugs in her system, Waverly waking up was hands down, the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. She waits for her to get her bearings and when she does she smiles. She wagered it was more of a micro smile considering how swollen she still felt.

"You're awake...hey..." Waverly's gaze drops to where her thumb is still tracing patterns. Her thumb stutters to a halt, worried she's crossed a line. Raising it a couple of centimetres before Waverly stops her.

"Don't, I mean it's okay...I mean I'm the one who started holding hands in the first place." A brief view of her lion hearted eyes before they are replaced by skittish insecure ones. Knows before Waverly does that she'll change the subject.

Confirming her thoughts, the brunette blurts out, "Do you want something to drink? Obviously not alcohol it's not like we're in Shorty's, but maybe I could sneak some in it's not like you get searched coming in." One hand flying about in the air. "They definitely have water, maybe juice I can check with the nurses..." stopping only when Nicole squeezes their hands together lightly.

Trying to reply she wills her voice to work but nothing more than a half formed whisper escapes her. Waverly clumsily gets out of her chair and with a breathless "Sorry", she releases her hand. Nicole responds with an inaudible protest and wonders which part she was apologising for.

"Here's me babbling on and you can't even protest" Waverly is muttering to herself angrily, as she pours water into a glass. When she returns to her bedside, asking if she needed help, Nicole cautiously gives a small nod.

Waverly interjects with a "Slow down there tiger", when she gulps the water too fast. Takes away the empty glass and returns to draw her finger slowly over the edge of Nicole's lip catching the few stray drips. Her insides jolt as she stares into her eyes. Sees a glimpse of the her that is brazen and daring.

Waverly's hand retreats and her head dips pretending to concentrate on the floor, but she knows that her attention still sits firmly with her. Nicole wonders how to permanently tease out that side of her, the side that was only visible for fleeting instances and was always followed by a rapid retreat. The guerilla warfare of Waverly's confidence, battling between doing what she thinks is expected of her and what she actually wants to do.

"How are you feeling?" Waverly is hiding behind furrowed eyebrows but she notes the furtive glances towards her to gauge her reaction.

She opens her mouth to speak and when nothing happens Waverly tangles their fingers together.

Another jolt.

Fixated by their hands she clears her throat and tries again.

"Better. The drugs are working but I feel a bit...woozy," her voice is scratchy and low. "Thank you for saving me."

"It wasn't really me you know - Wynonna and Dolls..." Waverly begins to reply but is cut off by a sharp knock on the door. A tiny pause before Wynonna tries not to burst through the door and once inside the room gathers herself together. Looks at the pair of them.

"Did I interrupt something?"


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole is in awe of an assertive Waverly standing up to Wynonna demanding that she be told everything. She is having trouble following it all, but it involved the "revenants," (she was guessing they were the red-eyed assholes), an Earp curse and a "Jack of Knives."

Wynonna is trying to get her to keep her voice down. She had started with hushing, moved onto snarky requests and is now pleading with her.

Finally Waverly stops, jaw tight and crosses her arms. Wynonna explains that Dolls had okayed it already. He hadn't much of a choice really considering how much she had seen. But she still feels relieved and is glad to know she's definitely not crazy. She doesn't know what she would have done if everyone else had denied it. Like the sheriff had. That was part of what had started this whole mess in the first place.

Wynonna puts her foot in her mouth. It was bound to happen sooner or later. "Jesus Christ! Why are you so demanding? I know she's badly hurt but it's not like she's family. What are you and Nicole best friends now?"

She's like a sledgehammer smashing through the delicate peace that had been formed.

Nicole could feel the force of the glare from her bed and sees Waverly's body tense. She reminds her of the ball lightning she had once seen, it had emitted a similar energy that crackled and snapped. She half thinks that Waverly will actually have a proper go at her sister, doesn't think she'll hit her but then Waverly is just turning, putting her back to Wynonna and stalking over to Nicole. Over Waverly's shoulder she can see the shocked face of Wynonna who looks like she could have been slapped all the same. Wynonna looks over to them once before her head dips and she's slinking out the door.

Waverly's back in her chair, shoulders up, anger still present but there's an unknown element underlying it now. Her shoulders are starting to look heavier now, maybe it's defeatism.

 _Or just fatigue. When was the last time she ate or slept in her own bed?_

She is too far away to touch her, not that she'd have the strength to. Her fingers twitch involuntarily.

"Wav..."

"I know..." Waverly counters.

She waits for her.

Waits and watches. Cataloguing away little parts of Waverly. Notices the very beginnings of tears. She guesses there's more than just her newly discovered "revenants" at play here. The tension seemed more lived in, like whatever had caused it was years old. Maybe something between Wynonna and Waverly growing up.

 _I wonder if Oakley would like her?_

"My cat!"

She probably would have shouted it if she had the capability. Instead it comes out as a loud strangled yelp, that burns the back of her throat and develops into an agonising coughing fit.  
By the time she regains her normal breathing pattern, Waverly has promised to check in on her cat and feed her. Nicole offers her the use of her apartment.

"You know, if you just want a break from everything." Her voice still hoarse.

She notes the small tilt of Waverly's head and a slight movement of her lips and wonders if she's gently biting the inside of her bottom lip. Waverly places her hands on the bed again. They're maybe two inches from her hand.

And then she promptly ruins the moment by yawning. One of those massive yawns someone could nearly fall into.

It prompts Waverly to say, "You need to sleep."

"So do you." She knows it's immature but its true too.

For a second she thinks the anger might rear up again but Waverly only sticks her tongue out at her and answers, "Fine but you first. I'll leave when you doze off."

Feeling the onset of drowsiness she says, "Yes nurse," and enjoys the surprised reaction her cheeky reply causes.


	6. Chapter 6

Days pass by but they don't get a chance to talk properly. Sure they'd build up to it. Waverly would look at her with darker eyes that almost scared her with their intensity and her lips pressed together holding in words ready to be spoken. That would be the moment they'd interrupt. There was a long list of well intentioned offenders - Dolls, Doc, Nedley and an array of nurses and doctors, She didn't count Wynonna as well intentioned, her ability to enter the room at just the wrong moment was downright spectacular. As if she could sense something was going to happen and was performing the role of the protective big sister.

Maybe it was for the better, Nicole was exhausted those first few days, sleeping through most of it. Conversations with her tended to be rather one-sided due to the heavy drugs she was on. They dulled the pain but it hadn't gone away. It reminded her of this whenever she tried to do anything other than lie or sit still. Even talking and smiling made it flare up. Between the torture and the fight at the front door, she had collected a large range of injuries. Broken ribs that made it hurt to breath, head wounds, her mess of a mouth, pulled muscles, raw wrists - one dislocated, lots of scratches, lacerations deep enough to need stitches and a multitude of bruises, so many that they dominated her body's natural skin colour. She can feel herself sliding into a despondent mood and trying to pull herself out of it, she searches for silver linings.

 _At least the teeth that asshole extracted were at the back of my mouth._

Probably because he was a sadistic bastard who wanted to make the experience that much worse by shoving the pliers all the way in. She can remember gagging on them, whimpering, the sweat running down her face...swiftly her thoughts shrink back from this treacherous minefield of memories and her body shivers. Her mind grasps for something protect itself with, some form of happiness to latch on to.

 _Waverly._

Her frame begins to relax and the hold of the fierce anxiety loosens.

Waverly who seemed to be at her side more than half the times that she has woken up. Pouring over old manuals and books or on her laptop.

Or just napping in her chair. It was definitely hers now. She would be surprised if there wasn't Waverly shaped grooves in the cushion by now.

She wonders why she's not more worried about how nearly all her thoughts involve Waverly. How blind she is to anything unrelated to Waverly recently. Maybe she knows she's already too far gone.

The subject of her thoughts materialises to sit beside her with a weak greeting. Which is strange because it's late, exactly how late she doesn't know but it was definitely well past midnight.

Under the dim light Waverly looks weary, exhausted even. Visibly shrunken in her chair, it was as if gravity worked differently on her, like the force of it had increased. She could see where it ripped at her, dragging down her the corners of her eyes and tugging at her lips, creating new lines. It pulled at her shoulders and arms and hauled her head towards the ground.

Nicole wants to kick seven shades of shit out of something, anything. Unable to, she declares a war of a silent kind. Begins a patient siege with the use of her own magnetic field, planning cautiously to shift the heavy attraction of gravity. She increases the strength of her pull by moving closer to the edge of the bed, closer to her. Too drained to lift her head fully, she tows it behind her sliding it along her pillow. Raises her hand to stretch shakily out towards hers, causing a powerful surge in the enticing energy. When an affected Waverly looks up and accepts it, Nicole draws both their hands back, immersing them in the centre of her field. Waverly moves her chair forward and clasps her absorbed arm with her free hand nestling her head on top. Glances at Nicole and away again.

Nicole's heart had stopped momentarily at their proximity. She takes in an unsteady breath. Tempted to reach over and wrap the loose hair back behind Waverly's ear.

"They found my sister." Waverly breaks the silence.

"Wynonna? Is she ok. Did revenants..."

"No, no, not Wynonna. Willa. The one that was supposed to be dead." She sighs this out like it's something she can expel from her body. Nicole is a bit confused but she doesn't want to push it knowing that Waverly's fragile right now. That if she said the wrong thing she might shatter.

"Are you okay with it all?"

Waverly moves her head a little so she can see her better and she's studying her as if she's one of those old books she likes to read.

"I don't really know." She wraps her arms around herself, pulling Nicole's hand against the skin of her shoulder. Wavery quickly realises this and blinks hard twice at the culprit, before her surprised eyes meander towards hers. Nicole's breath is stolen by the enchanting vacuum that forms. Waverly's eyes flicker away again and she's launching into a rushed, agitated explanation.

"Dolls and Wynonna found her in a cult but she's doesn't remember anything from before it. Wynonna acts like everything is normal around her but it feels weird. She doesn't know us and I don't know her."

The forever bright exterior layer that always protects her is cracking, exposing her insecurities.

"And everything is changing around me, but it's all too fast, you know. Gus sold Shorty's. She acts like it's this great thing but now Bobo owns it. Like, could everybody just stand still for one frickin' minute?!" Voice raising at the end, Waverly finishes her tirade with a resigned sigh.

She's removed the figurative mask that keeps her safe, the invisible people pleasing armour that distances her from the Earp reputation.

"Hey... It's gonna be okay." She feels inadequate in her attempts to comfort her but is unable to think of anything more substantial. But for Waverly it must be enough as she responds with, "Why are you so nice to me? "

Not wanting to scare her off with the long list of all the reasons she's nice to her, she instead tries to inject a bit of humour into the conversation. She hopes it might cheer Waverly up slightly.

"You know, I think you've just been dating too many shitheads." The attempt falls flat on it's face.

"We're not dating."

Waverly has let go of her hand and is clutching her arms around herself, putting distance between them. Troubled over the development Nicole is at first tender but can't help the defensive tone that slips into her voice.

"I know...God, Waverly, I would never ask you to be someone you're not."

"Good. Just don't ask me to be anyone."

Nicole bites back the urge to utter a bitter "Fine." She lacks the energy to handle a prickly Waverly with her strained white knuckles, stubborn walls and tantalising presence.

Instead she goes with a barely there, "Okay" which comes out of her mouth laden with sorrow and defeat. She closes her eyes defensively against the jagged edges of her dreams breaking.

Feels fingertips brush against her knuckles before a hand briefly rests on hers and disappears again.

"I'm sorry Nicole. I'm taking this all out on you, that's the last thing I want." She opens her eyes again to see Waverly still withdrawn but with genuine apology evident in her face.

She's trying to stay awake but sleep is threatening to take her.

"Hey it's okay, go back to sleep. It's really late anyway I should get home. We can talk tomorrow and I'll bring you some apology banana muffins."

She ignores Nicole's weak protests and pulls the bed covers back over her. Sleep is pulling her in as Waverly is getting ready to leave. The last thing she sees is Waverly putting on her jacket. Hears a quiet goodbye and is almost completely under when she swears she feels a feather light kiss on her forehead.

Author's note: Sorry for the slow updating! I'm not finished with either of my fics it's just been super busy so there might not be any more updates till January


	7. Chapter 7

Waverly hasn't been in all morning. It's the first day she felt in any way human and she's been impatiently waiting, head clearer than it had been since before she ended up here. She still feels like a shadow of her former self but she's healing fast.

She figures they might actually send her home soon. The only reason they wouldn't was the amount of injuries she has sustained and the high risk of infection. Though she'd be happy to leave the building, there was other things that she would miss when she was back in her apartment.

Handling everyday tasks was going to be tough by herself. She probably couldn't even open a jar, never mind cook a full meal. Maybe Waverly would be calling over a lot. Or maybe not as she mulls over the previous night's conversation.

Abruptly sits up in the bed when she hears a certain cheery voice greeting nurses in the corridor.

Waverly bounds in all smiles pulling something behind her. "Tadaa!" she thrills and proudly displays a wheelchair, bags hanging off the handles.

"We're going outside!"

She looks crestfallen at the tight expression on Nicole's face.

"...That is if you want to?" She's swallowing thickly, stomach churning, feeling impossibly vulnerable. Going outside meant seeing others, her injuries on display for everyone to see, made all the worse by the fact she'd be relying on a wheelchair, like she wasn't even strong enough to walk. She wants to stay here where it's safe and where she has some semblance of control over her life and the people that she saw. If she could, she would just pull Waverly into the bed with her, cuddle into her and remain there forever.

Not wanting to scare away the one bright spot in her life at the moment, she forces her facial muscles to relax and lets out a noise to signal that maybe she needs more convincing.

Waverly, understanding as ever, narrows the gap between them, body blocking the wheelchair until there's nothing but her alluring figure in Nicole's vision. Her voice wraps around her strong and reassuring, her expression empathic and thoughtful.

"It's not that far. You'll only be in it for a minute. "

Perceptive that it isn't enough, Waverly changes tactic.

"I promise that as soon we pass the nurses you can walk. That horrible woman Nurse Mildred won't let us out if you're not in a wheelchair - I mean who even calls their kid Mildred? She is terrifying. Did I tell you that she almost didn't let me bring those manuals in? Said they were too dusty, that they could cause an infection!" She's rolling her eyes and puffing out her cheeks in disbelief.

Nicole can see through Waverly's valiant attempt to cheer her up, identifying the hurt shimmering in her eyes and god she doesn't want to cause her any more pain.

"Thank you for doing this for me...It's just, I'm just sick of it all." She's weakly gesturing around the room, accusing the medical equipment and wheelchair of having her on edge, but they only symbolised small parts of her larger anxiety.

"I..." False start. Followed by a deep breath provoking her ribs and lungs to complain.

"I think I'm just scared," hesitant truth spilling from her lips.

 _What?_

She hadn't expected to say it like that. She hadn't known how to explain her fears to Waverly and of it's own accord, her brain had simplified it and then outputted it. But it had summed it up perfectly. She was dreading letting people see what that monster did to her, and the accompanying pitying looks at her own inadequacies to defend herself. She was supposed to be strong, a protector of the people.

"I'm scared of looking like I can't take care of myself in front of everyone."

They were still figuring each other out, learning what made the other one tick, dancing around one another's little truths. But Waverly already knows how to comfort her, how to distract her from crumbling.

"It's not your fault Nicole. You survived going up against revenants and that makes you the furthest thing from weak in my book. Forget about the people who can't see that." The sympathy and admiration in her voice for Nicole and her situation is mixed with an anger at the people who would dare to stare at her.

"Maybe we won't even see anybody, we're not leaving the grounds. I just wanted somewhere that we could talk without anyone barging in."

Waverly recedes a little after her outburst, demurely changing topic.

"I brought you some stuff from your place."

Waverly gets one of the bags she's brought and she's taking out clothes that belong to Nicole, sunglasses and her favourite winter jacket while Nicole's stuck on an image of Waverly. In her apartment with her cat circling around her legs, deciding what clothes Nicole would need.

 _Probably chatting away adorably to Oakley about her choices._

Nicole wonders if her apartment will still smell of her when she returns home.

"Now you'll have a disguise." Waverly says cheerfully, but with a light coat of concern, bringing her back down to earth.

"Okay."

 _It'll be worth it._

Soft but firm hands help her stand out of the wheelchair and leave her to watch the overcast sky while they push the wheelchair behind a tree. It's baltic out and she's breathing a little heavily due to the exerted energy and unused muscles. Doesn't breath at all when the hands are back and one tugs gently at her sleeve before carefully lifting her arm and draping it over Waverly's jacketed shoulder while the other glides past the small of her back and around to lightly tighten on her hip. She hasn't moved and when their eyes meet, this time it is Nicole who looks away first. This simple act of support and affection has her blinking away the beginnings of tears. She hasn't cried after everything that had happened to her and she doesn't want to start now. Not when they were finally free of distractions.

After a pause, Waverly thankfully asks only, "Are you ready?"

"Sure." Keeps to an easy monosyllabic answer. She hadn't noticed Waverly pick up the bag again but it swings in a slow arc as they set off at their snail's pace, hanging from her free hand.

Waverly was right when she said it wasn't too far, but Nicole is still taking in shallow, wheezing breaths as she's collapsing into the small bench, sweat trickling down her back.

Nicole is already missing the feeling of Waverly holding on to her as they sit in relative silence. As was their routine she was waiting for Waverly to make the first move. She picks at the edge of the blanket Waverly has spread over the cold bench, pulling out blue threads. Waverly had at first busied herself with the few items in the bag - the infamous banana muffins, blanket and a flask- but had let them be. Nicole turns towards her and thinks Waverly might be admiring her lips. Or maybe she's just memorised at their warm breath mingling, warring with the cold air, ghostly battles appearing and disappearing frequently. Watches her escape the trance and mentally sends her wordless wishes to be brave.

"Things have been crazy lately. I wanted to explain, to talk, to..." Waverly's voice wanders off and her eyes get skittish. Nicole picks up on it, keeping it light saying, "Maybe this time we should figure out what exactly it is we're talking about," and smiles at her to let her know that she's remembering their conversation fondly.

 _No wrong steps this time_.

Waverly returns a grateful smile and the timidness in her eyes is ousted, a small fire igniting in its place. Her gaze drops lower and Nicole feels their hands entwine willingly. She wonders if maybe Waverly forgot to pack gloves on purpose. The usually fleeting courage is still ablaze and building higher when their eyes connect again.

"I'm ready. I am but...so much has been happening lately. I feel like I'm being pulled in every direction. Powerless over my own life."

"There's no pressure, don't..." She's rushing to reassure her but Waverly cuts her off.

"No let me finish. The only time I've felt like I'm in control is when I've been here." Gestures towards the buildings. She's stoking her confidence, fueling embers into a roaring fire.

Eyes burning in all their bold glory Waverly reveals, "With you." These two simple words causing her stomach to flip pleasantly.

"At home Willa's made everything different. Wynonna just sees her big sister back...sometimes it's like I'm not even there. " Her voice breaks at the very end but she keeps going after a short pause. During this pause she shifts herself, moving one leg underneath her so she can face Nicole better.

"I was only six when Willa disappeared so I don't know her that well I guess."

 _Even now she's defending her sisters._

"None of them, not Wynnona, not Willa, Gus, my dad..." exhaling a soft sigh, "...They never asked if I was okay with any of it."

"Except you."

Nicole can only dumbly say "Me?"

"Yes you idiot."

Like summer rain catching her unaware, Waverly's hand touches her face and she leans in and lips press into hers and she sighs into them.

It's a contrasting blend of a kiss - gentle yet raw, and unsure yet brave. Electrifying her lips and storming her senses.

Waverly's hand is grasping at her shoulder and Nicole reaches up to slip her fingers around the wrist. Feels the other hand trailing around to the back of her neck squeezing lightly.

It's swallowing her whole, lasting forever and no time at all.

Waverly pulls back a few inches and looks surprised at her own tenacity. One hand has drifted onto Nicole's thigh and the other on the top of the bench. Unexpectedly Waverly asks her a question, "You know what I've always wanted?" Her astonished expression has turned intense. Between them, an unexpected snowflake spirals in its descent to land.

Still in a daze from the heady experience, she's caught completely unawares and she croaks out, "What?"

"To parachute out of a plane at fifteen thousand feet. Yeah. To swim far, far out into the ocean so that I can't see the bottom anymore. To eat geoduck."

Although unsure of where this conversation is going, her curiosity wins out and she asks, "Isn't it the one that kinda looks like a p... "

"Yeah, it is. Point is, I've always wanted to do things that scared me." Waverly visibly gulps but continues. "But, well, it's not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is sitting right in front of you." Her voice gets quieter towards the end and scattered in between her words are little outbursts of breath, almost gasps, signaling her nervousness.

"I scare you?" her questioning voice tender.

"Yes. Yes, you do. Because I don't wanna be friends. When I think about what I wanna do most in this world... it's you. " Nicole breaks into a wide smile, the last of her doubt swept away.

"Oh God, that sounded so much more romantic in my head." Waverly's coy gaze darts away to stare accusingly at the hand on the bench which she then curls in a fist, rubbing her thumb along her finger several times before she ceases. Unfurled, it flutters akin to the wing of a just released bird. Locking eyes again, she pleads, "Just jump in any time, Nicole, because I really, really don't know how to do this."

"Oh, sure you do." turns on the charm, dropping her voice a few octaves.

Waverly takes two shy breaths, "Maybe I should just stop talking."

"See, you're getting better at this already." Seductively latching on to Waverly's scarf, she pulls her in untill they're scant inches apart, pausing then to give her a last chance to back out.

She doesn't.

"Maybe you should stop talking too. " Eyes filled again with wild warm courage, Waverly leans in, barely room for a sheet of paper between their lips, her warm breath tingling wherever it landed.

"Maybe you should make me", Nicole gives her a crooked grin and a confident head tilt, challenging her suggestively despite a racing heart.

And then she's coming undone as soft luxurious lips capture hers, hungry kisses full of want, of desire. Feels a hand sliding up to the back her neck threading through her hair, the other one making its way to her jaw and cupping it, trembling slightly. All the doctors in the world couldn't come up with a better remedy for her than Waverly's incredible caress. It's causing her mouth and skin to electrify like lightning meeting the earth wherever she touched. She hadn't dared imagine it would be this good, this soul soaring, like an astronomer discovering a new star, a new planet, a new galaxy, another fucking universe.

She wants to kiss her a thousand times. Enough so she can always remember what she tastes like.

 _At this rate that'll happen before the day is over._

A split second of sweetly smiling at each other before they draw close again, stopping to linger at the final phase preluding the kiss, building it up before claiming one another's lips again.

They don't break stride as Waverly moves to straddle her, lifting her knee off the bench. Nicole helps her, guiding her unfortunately covered thigh to wrap around her side. Draws her fingers along her leg and up her side, faltering when they reach her jacket. Waverly doesn't notice the shift or the difference between the single pained exhale amongst their needy gasps. Nicole choses to ignore the inconvenient stabbing in her chest, instead focusing on taking advantage of a slight gap in their actions, by lightly rubbing her thumb over Waverly's bottom lip urging her on.

She's rewarded when Waverly presses firmly into her, pinning her against the bench, thighs clenching against her own, pleasure and pain melding into one. It's intoxicating and her body is reacting, expressing itself in a throaty moan which bubbles out of her, and scrambling hands that look for skin, one of them making its way underneath the bottom of her jacket and finding what it's looking for. She's grazing her fingertips along it, delighting in the delicious whimpers that are coming from Waverly.

Waverly succeeds in eclipsing the pain for a time but with her chest is getting tighter, her ribs protesting, and the bench digging into her back, she has to miserably break away. Waverly sighs when their lips part, eyes flying open and staring at her, with a look of hunger and bewilderment, breath ragged. The euphoric high that had consumed her is abandoning Nicole, and she's crashing, pain slamming into her body. Gritting her teeth and taking sharp staggered breaths, she's helpless to stop the obvious hints at her no longer hidden suffering.

Waverly comes to her aid with soft touches and asking, "Where's the pain Nicole?"

She manages to half point to her ribs before a particularly agonising attack dismantles her and she's bending forward, her fists clenching on whatever is nearest to them.

By the time it decreases to a tolerable level, Waverly has unzipped her jacket, alleviating some of the pressure, and is now holding her shoulders, pushing her back a little. Warm smooth fingers move downwards and Waverly's looking to her to see any signs of refusal. Permission granted, she tenderly lifts up her top and begins to check on her bound ribs treating her body with reverence and uttering soothing adonishments. She realises her fingers are wrapped up tightly in the soft material of Waverly's jacket.

 _My white knight._

Rescuing her from the bad guys. Freeing her from that hell hole she had been trapped in. Kissing her in a way that she can only describe in cliché for her now.

 _It sounds like a fairytale._

 _When did I turn into a fucking Disney princess?_

She never thought she'd be that girl, always thought if there was any romantic rescuing it'd be her that would be doing it.

Her chest is still heaving but it's getting slightly easier to breathe.

It's hardly a voice, but she rasps, "I'm..." *cough* "...okay."

"Clearly you're not", but it's calmed Waverly a bit, even if it's only because Nicole is just about well enough to squeeze coherent words out. Her hands are still assessing her injuries and she's concentrating furiously, mouth barely parted. Since Nicole's life had been upended days ago, nearly every action has caused her pain, so it's worth it when she leans in to steal another kiss, teasing Waverly's lips, relishing in the fingers that press at her stomach.

It sends her into a coughing fit but it's totally worth it.

While she recovers, Waverly whose cheeks are tinged with scarlet, finds her voice and cheekily states, "Maybe I'm too much for you to handle if that's how you react after a kiss."

"Hey!" she says when she can, pouting. "I'm injured. In a few weeks I'll show you who's too much to handle."

"I'll hold you to that." Waverly gently nudges her, eyes crinkling into crescent shapes. She looks alive and more energetic than she's looked in ages, more like the woman who'd called her special that day outside the station.

Unburdened.

At this stage, snow is falling lightly, covering everything in a thin tranquil layer.

Waverly has already packed up everything but the blanket they're sitting on. After helping Nicole stand, she starts to fold it away. Waiting for her to finish, Nicole decides not to try moving without Waverly as she's already feeling unsteady on her feet.

No need to talk, she just raises her arm and Waverly burrows in. They don't move, preferring to stand for a moment, watching the scenic snow. Can feel her warmth even through all of their collective layers. Nicole is peaceful, breathing in Waverly's scent and probably little sparkling flakes of snow.

"C'mon." She hears her voice below and a little tug on her arm. "Don't want you getting pneumonia on top of everything else."

"Fine." Nicole lets out an exaggerated sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Waverly arranges to have Wynonna pick them up outside the front doors of the medical centre on the evening that Nicole gets released. She's ready to leave it behind but the orderly won't let her out of the wheelchair untill her lift home shows up. He starts droning on about insurance and regulations. Thankfully, they aren't waiting long when Doll's car screeches to stop in front of them, almost hitting the kerb. The window rolls down, unveiling Wynonna with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Someone order a cab?"

The orderly finally helps her out of the wheelchair and Nicole feels giddy when Waverly chivalrously opens the door for her, and offers attentive hands that assist her into the car.

As she slowly gets in, Wynonna is tapping her fingers impatiently against the top of the steering wheel.

 _That explained the worn patch on the wheel of the jeep she usually drove._

Wynonna dons her characteristically charismatic and provocative smile saying, "Officer Haught, glad to see you no longer resemble battered roadkill. Well not as much as you did anyways. You'll be back to your fine self in no time," the middle Earp reaching into the back of the car offering a hand to steady herself with, showing affection for Nicole in her own peculiar way. She greets her with, "Evening Earp. Thanks," as she uses Wynonna's hand to pull herself in.

As she's settling inside, Waverly takes a hold of the seatbelt and leans over her, far closer than necessary, brushing off her chest as she looks to clip the buckle in. Nicole bets the mischievous smile that she's now giving her is the result of a probably very aroused expression on her own face. Waverly then shoots out of the car, closing the door behind her.

"Where's she going?" Wynonna is muttering as Nicole hastens to compose herself. The door across from Nicole opens and Waverly gets in the car. Wynonna quirks an eyebrow at Waverly in the rearview mirror.

"You drive like a maniac." Waverly states dryly, her left hand grabbing the right side of the driver's chair. Asking, "Do you think I'd leave an injured person in the back to fend for themselves?" as she moves towards Nicole until their thighs are touching.

"I'm not that bad! Jeez I can drive slowly Waverly," she proclaims, accepting of Waverly's seemingly innocent excuse. Nicole can see Wynonna's eyes rolling upwards in the mirror before they snap to her, and she's almost pleading,"Nicole don't listen to her," even calling her by her actual name to garner favour.

"Nice car," she says instead, partially changing the subject. Wynonna then spends most of the journey to Nicole's apartment regaling them with the tale of how she managed to convince Dolls to let her borrow his car. She's so enthralled with her storytelling that she doesn't notice the tender touches passing between the women in the back seat.  
Inevitably she does catch them, as their actions grow bolder in Wynonna's continual ignorance. It's close to the end of the drive and Waverly's fingertips are drawing meticulous circles on Nicole's palm.

"Waverly what are you doing?"

"I-I'm just..." Waverly's panicked, cheeks starting to glow. She had told Nicole earlier that day that she wasn't ready to tell Wynonna about them just yet.

"Yes. She was just checking..." Nicole is trying to come up with an excuse as she's talking , her thoughts bouncing, crashing off each other, amalgamating into a jumbled mess of letters like the pile of scrabble tiles in their box, having been swept off the board at the end of a game played with her grandfather. They're preventd from any further embarrassment by a shout from Wynonna.

"Hey dickhead!"

Wynonna's head is all the way out the driver's window because she's spotted someone she knows and obviously doesn't like.

"Sorry", when she's finished rigorously shouting further obscenities at him, closing the window. "That guy is a total asshole."

"I think we gathered as much." Nicole says sarcastically while her eyes slide down to check on Waverly's flustered condition.

She's relieved that Wynonna seems to have forgotten about her previous question and even more relieved to see they're almost there. Wynonna parks as close as she physically can to Nicole's apartment building, and when they start to object Wynonna points out that it's a US marshall's car and that it's parked outside a police officer's home, which shuts them up.

They're inside her apartment, Nicole wondering how much longer she could stay standing, when Wynonna asks "You coming baby sis?" She expects her to say yes, starts walking as she throws a, "Feel better Deputy Dimples." over her shoulder, looking amused with the moniker. Waverly looks at Nicole mouthing the words 'one minute' before following her into the hall.

"I told Willa I'd help her with something. We can't be leaving her alone for too long or she might end up in another cult... " Wynonna's voice floating in before the door closes and the voices become muted. She thankfully collapses onto the couch, hissing when this brings on a wave of hurt. Just as she's questioning where Oakley is, her little head pops up from the floor to just above the seat cushion, mewing for attention. She's hanging back, seeming a little miffed that her owner's been missing for several days but evidently happy to see her home again.

"Hey there O. Sorry I left you but I'm back now." Her cat nuzzling into her hand as she rubs her head affectionately. "I hope you were good for Wave." Scratching under her chin and the other places she liked.

She hears, "Bye Haught! Don't go getting kidnapped again," front door slamming as Waverly enters the room. She smothers the anxiety that rears its head at Wynonna's careless statement.

Seeing Nicole stretched out on the couch Waverly makes her way over, lifting up long legs to sit down beside her and places them back over her own. She's deep in thought and Nicole's content to sit like this in silence, one hand still showering Oakley with affection, (who's still holding a grudge but has made her way onto the arm of the couch), and the other captured between Waverly's pretty hands. It was all a bit surreal after the past few days.

She's not sure what's caused that sombre expression on Waverly's face but she can guess it has to do with one of two things.

 _Revenants or Willa (and by extension Wynonna)._

They hadn't talked directly about the revenant attack apart from that first night and then a short conversation two days ago, Waverly apologising for not telling her about it all in the first place and giving her a brief overview of the Earp curse. Nicole tended to shy away from talking about anything related to her kidnapping, including the revenants, not wanting to stir the box that held her thoughts and feelings about it all, a well secured box shoved to the back of her mind. She wasn't sure if Waverly had noticed her evasive maneuvers.

"Did you have any siblings?" Waverly suddenly asks, which isn't quite what Nicole was expecting. Not wanting to let it get serious before it had to, she says, "No. After my parents had me they knew they couldn't do any better," boastfully winking at her.

"Are you sure you didn't scare them off having more children?" she retaliates cheekily.

"Ouch Waves." Raising her free hand to her heart mockingly. "That hurt."

"I guess you shouldn't be so cocky then." she shot back.

Nicole replies, "You know you love it," and places her hand with the others.

Beaming at each other, they relax back into a comfortable silence, both pairs of hands fascinated by the other's.

Waverly eventually spits out what has her asking about siblings, ploughing through the words and ejecting them out at a rapid rate. "It's Willa - When we were younger she was the favourite...I was like the five hundred to one outsider." Nicole squeezes her hands delicately. "She was a bully, she mostly ignored me but she could be really mean - like torturing my teddies - I know that doesn't sound that bad but she did other stuff like pressuring me into some really dangerous stunts...Wynonna would stop her if she was around, but she couldn't be there all the time. Now Willa doesn't remember any of it. Wynonna wants her big sister back and I'm trying to play nice with her but she doesn't make it easy. Maybe it would have been better if Willa had just never come..." Her flow cuts short, her hand flying to her mouth, covering it as if to stop any more words escaping.

Nicole doesn't respond verbally, choosing instead to gently take the hand that's at Waverly's mouth and bring it towards her own, kissing her knuckles softly. When she does speak, she selects her words carefully.

"I don't want to overstep a line here but she sounds like she was a bitch when she was a kid. The whole situation with Willa is pretty crazy, it's going to take time to build a relationship with her and you've already got a pretty intense life. No one not even Wynonna could or should expect you to suddenly become great friends. "

She searches Waverly's face discerning that the distress and guilt that had been vividly apparent, are fading fast in their intensity. Reaching out, she curls a loose piece of hair around Waverly's ear, allowing her fingers to then drift through her hair.

"If she takes any of your teddy bears again you just let me know and I'll sort her out. Kidnapping is a very serious offence."

A giggle emerges from Waverly and It develops into a full-blown laugh, Nicole joining in but it promptly transforms into a cough. Her cat scampers away, frightened by the noise.

Waverly's frowning again.

 _Goddammit._

"We really need a safe word. Not for - you know - but for when you're in distress. You can't ignore your injuries Nicole just because we're making out. What about something like 911 or red?"

"I might not be able to talk..." Nicole says as she's smiling wickedly, "But it's a good idea. How about three taps on your collarbone?"

"Promise me you won't try to be tough, that if you're hurting you'll use it." Waverly has suspicion in her eyes.

"I promise Wave," she vows, deliberately solemn after hearing the substantial weight in Waverlys' words.

She spoils it by yawning and it's contagious. It's not even half eight.

"Go on, You go get ready for bed, just shout if you need anything." Nicole thinks about protesting as she's being pulled off the couch, but knows that she's already pushing her body to the edge of its limits today. Waverly's fatigue was also unmistakable and the thought of curling up in her arms sounded perfect.

It feels strange to be back in her bedroom, haltingly going about her nighttime routine, restricted from her usual speed and grace. She leans on furniture and walls, whatever is nearest, for balance while she goes through the steps. Finally conceding to the weariness creeping in, as well as a little dizziness, she sits down on the bed to change into a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top. At last she's climbing under covers, relishing in the fact she's united with her own bed.

Waverly comes in wearing a nightshirt and a glass of water in hand, which she places on the bedside table nearest Nicole. She turns off the main light, leaving only the lamps on, and after hesitating for only the briefest slip in time, she climbs into the bed.

Waverly is lying on her back and Nicole's on her side, a gap of maybe a foot between them. Waverly has been full of confidence since that first kiss, going so far as to act brashly occasionally. That was apart from a few lapses - times Wynonna was around or when her oldest sister came up in conversation. These moments where her courage would flutter like a flag on a breezy day were becoming rarer. Nicole is clear on what Waverly wants and is understanding of her stumbles, happy to let her set the pace but unwilling to do nothing at all. She moves her right hand leaving it at the mid-point between them, a subtle way of encouraging her, making sure Waverly hears the shuffle of its movement. Sure enough Waverly's eyes drop and it turns out that's all the motivation she needs. She scooches in towards her, taking her hand and then her lips.

Legs tangled and arms entwined in a way that somehow doesn't aggravate her injuries, she falls asleep in Waverly's embrace, relaxed and content.


	9. Chapter 9

She wonders if she's dead and ended up in some version of hell. Looming out of the shadows, towering above they laugh at her, all teeth and crimson eyes. Sharp blades slicing at her, blood following them, flowing outwards from long cuts. Her throat was scorched from the screams that had spilled out, her eyes burned.

 _Waverly was supposed to be here by now._

She's back in that room, hand's bound behind her, the coppery taste in her mouth, body covered in blood and full of horrendous pain. Her mind fracturing as she remembers clear instances of a conceivably false past - Waverly in her chair, the smell of her hair as they watched the snow fall, enchanting kisses, feeling safe in Waverly's arms. Hysterical devastation ruptures through her.

She starts laughing with them then, a broken hollow laugh, at the cruel joke of thinking that she had been free, that Waverly had returned her feelings.

Feels her neck being grabbed by the scarier of the two demons, yanking it upwards, her body following. He was the one who stood in the shadows if he was there at all, ordering the other one around on occasion, usually with suggestions on how to torture her. Glowing eyes stare into hers, breath sweet as it crashes over her face.

"Nicole just tell me where she is and this can all stop, you can wake up, I won't hurt Wynonna," he promises creepily dragging rough fingers across her cheek.

 _Something sounded off._

She's struggling, feeling the swell of panic rising but she has nowhere to go. Hauling in deep wracking breaths, she's choking on the blood, her heart thudding, threatening to break through her already inflamed ribcage.

 _It's all wrong._

"If you don't, we'll find both of them," as he's sinking in his nails, putting tremendous pressure on her jaw, so much so that it felt like it was about to implode.

"We'll bring them here and do much worse than we've done to you," leering at her.

"No, no, no..." in a voice that's cracking, her eyes closing as she's falling apart. Hears her name again but it's not the same, it sounds like...

Her eyes fly open to see the monster in front of her but then he's gone, transformed into Waverly whose hand is on her cheek imitating the demon. She jolts upwards, nearly smashing into her, before scrambling back until she hits a solid surface.

Terror had invaded every pore, it clung to her insides, ripping at her defenses, scraping into her very soul. She felt out of her mind, her whole body was shaking, inhaling deep shuddery breaths.

Waverly's speaking but her voice is muffled by a ringing in her ears, just like back in the academy when someone had fired a gun in close proximity to her.

She's delirious, one foot still firmly planted in a different reality, not sure which is the true world. Needing to know Waverly is real she moves forward grabbing onto Waverly's knee to see if she's fake, a figment of her imagination. She can't tell, and tries to delve deeper, digging in with her fingers before she is snatching her hand back, eyes wide in shock.

"It's okay Nicole you didn't hurt me," Waverly's voice now audible, coming at her too loud, too fast and Nicole flinches. She feels nauseous at the expression on Waverly's face, retreating further inwards.

"It was a nightmare, you're safe now," her voice more muted, equivalent to the one she used with her when she found her in that prison, soft and soothing.

Blinking away the last of the fog, she looks down in the dim light at her own hands for confirmation. Searching for the invisible restraints that she could still feel tightly cutting into her skin. Checks for non-existent blood under her fingernails, her breathing still constricted, tears starting to run away from her eyes.

Waverly's at her side now, murmuring compassionate and caring words in her ear. She places a tentative hand on her back and when Nicole doesn't shy away, she begins to rub her gently in a circular motion, grounding her.

"You're at home baby, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." The fear is abating at her words, fleeing further when Waverly's hand tenderly lowers Nicole's suspended passive pair from where she had inspected them.

It's too much for her, this jagged contrast between the sleeping and waking world. The Pandora's box that had lay dormant in her mind had been wrenched opened, and everything - the fear, the guilt, the shame, the hopelessness, the anger, the sorrow - had been let out.

Her lip quivering as she utters, "I'm broken," in a crushed voice.

Nicole crumbles into Waverly erupting into anguished gulping sobs, tears streaming and body heaving. Warms arms secure her as affectionate lips kiss her head.

"No you're strong. You'll be ok. I promise," holding her close, encasing her in a protective Waverly fortress until the sobs subside.

* * *

She hears keys turning, then the front door closing and she's lifting her head when a, "Don't you dare move Nicole Haught!" hurtles through from her hall.

It's only been a couple of days, but the domestic bliss that had settled over them was becoming as familiar as brushing her hair in the morning. She listens to the thump of bags hitting the counter in the kitchen, and waits for Waverly to come in. It's not long before Waverly's placing a quick kiss on her lips and saying, "I'm just going on put the dinner on, you stay right there." She was in a similar position to the one Waverly had left her in earlier that afternoon - lying lengthways under a heap of blankets, cushions layered between her and the arm of the couch. Needing something to occupy her that didn't involve much movement, she had been watching old films and had just switched on an episode of Game of Thrones.

A symphony of noises from the kitchen reaches her ears. One thing Waverly is not, this Nicole can attest to, is a quiet cook. Presses opened and closed, kitchen utensils knocked against each other, pots and pans clattering in a crescendo before eventually decreasing into a quieter melody of sizzling and stirring. It's a couple more minutes before Waverly arrives back, shifting the blankets and climbing over Nicole until she's fully under, Nicole's arms obligingly opening to let the smaller woman snuggle into her. Waverly turns to look at her seriously.

"I'll have to check on that food in about fifteen minutes."

"Guess we'll have to figure out how to pass the time," trying to carry on the solemn tone, voice becoming husky at the seductive glint in Waverly's eyes.

Mouths meet, melding into one another. Waverly runs her tongue along Nicole's bottom lip and she opens her mouth allowing her access, faintly moaning her approval.

Things are getting really heated when Nicole feels a niggle in her ribs and a stiff discomfort in her sternum, tell-tale signs of incoming pain. She knows that if she lets it get out of hand Waverly will not be impressed.

After indulging a little longer, she taps on Waverly's collarbone thrice and then pulls back. Smouldering brown orbs meet her own and Waverly instantly lifts her weight off her asking if she's okay.

She nods, concentrating on slowing down her breathing to a normal rhythm, but keeping her eyes locked on Waverly's. Her attention is getting diverted by Waverly's fingers tracing patterns along her jaw bone and by Waverly's skin touching hers. Because she now lies beside her, her bare midriff is delicately pressing against Nicole's exposed side, where her t-shirt had risen up.

"This is just getting frustrating," voicing her thoughts on the situation when she's sure she's dodged the worst of it.

"I know but I don't mind taking it slow."

"I should be the one saying that to you," pushing out her lip in what she knows is an endearing pout. Surprising her, Waverly nips at the jutted out lip, tugging gently, making her gasp and Waverly has a pleased smirk on her face when she says, " This is plenty enough for me for now, we have lots of time later to do other stuff." A slight tinge of pink has entered her cheeks.

"It's enough for me just to be with you, you make me happy." She draws her fingers down her neck, teasingly hooking a finger over the curved neckline of her t-shirt towing it and Nicole towards her.

"But when you're ready, I'll be ready too." ending her speech in a passionate kiss which is ultimately interrupted by the oven timer.


	10. Chapter 10

They're sitting up on the couch, bellies full and there's dessert yet to be had. Nicole's been catching up Waverly on the show's storyline. It's a hard ask but she glosses over large parts of it, leaving out many of the lesser characters' storylines to concentrate on her favourite ones. Waverly's face is almost theatrical going through a range of emotions from elation to sorrow by the time she finishes her synopsis.

Congratulating herself on her storytelling skills, she rewards herself with a slice of cake as Waverly's picking up the remote and pressing play. Angling themselves so they can see the television better but not enough to be turned away from each other. She finds herself watching Waverly more than the programme itself, preferring to interpret it through her. The screen is casting its constantly changing coloured light on her face in a way that's otherworldly, constructing a portrait that's celestial in its beauty. The rest of her is draped in shared blankets, which are threatening to slide downwards as she's slowly being reeled in towards the screen. She was never much of a believer but there was something sacred about this woman.

 _How did I get so lucky?_

Previously good posture now curves, covers slip a little revealing smooth shoulders. Nicole appraises the muscles, perceiving the strength in them.

She brings her gaze back to see where the skin bunches up creating small hollows on her forehead. It's almost like the keys on a piano with invisible fingers playing a slow sensuous tune. Trying to decode what Waverly's expression meant reminded her of her first piano lesson, when she was much younger, her teacher quizzing her on the chords by playing them in front of her.

The easiest to work out is the one when Waverly's face scrunches up, brows furrowing, half the keys in the middle pressed. Followed by a slight turn of the head to ask a question - usually to ascertain who a character was. Nicole identifies the signs of her inquisitive manner from the first query but she replies to a few more requests, confirming her assumption. She then starts answering before Waverly has a chance to ask.

She deciphers that the movement at her cheek is her tongue poking it in anger, generally coupled with dissonant chords playing in intervals all the way across her brow. She notes an arpeggio of blinks when Waverly sees something she really doesn't like.

A quick high arch of the eyebrows, equally temperament, usually happened when someone did something stupid on-screen. If the motion was slower and her eyebrows lingered longer, it indicated astonishment or awe.  
All the notes played at a higher frequency and tempo when she was excited. Nicole didn't need to study up on what a happy Waverly looked like, she knew that one off by heart. At that very moment Waverly lets out a squeal of delight at the dragons.

 _I should have known that Waverly would love them._

There's a scene between Danny and Yara which has them smiling and Nicole snorting at the dialogue. Waverly turns her head marginally after the scene finishes, saying earnestly, "I like her."

"Me too. She reminds me of you actually."

"Oh yeah?" Waverly's eyebrows shoot up and stay up, her attention fully on Nicole now. "In what way?" her voice dangerously low causing a warmth that hits Nicole in the stomach and lower. Waverly's eyes are fixated on her, holding her hostage. The sounds of an imminent battle break her out of the trance and without looking she quickly pauses the show.

"Well there's the way you rescued me from the revenants," the word still feeling clunky in her mouth, "and freed me. She's constantly giving people their freedom." Her hand finds the small of Waverly's back, the other tilts her chin up into a satisfying kiss laced with her gratitude.

"You have your own three dragons - Wynonna, Dolls and Doc," her hand pushing back the curtain of hair before dipping her head to lay her lips gently on the sensitive area beneath Waverly's ear. Then in a softer voice "Maybe Willa too in time," before moving to her mouth kissing her tenderly, the sensation a little bittersweet.

She wants to feed Waverly with courage, make her see herself the way she does. To balance out some of the shitty lies she's been told and to hold up a metaphorical mirror clear of any of the past's dirt, so that she can be fully aware of her own worth.

"You're stunning and strong and brave just like her. More so."

Feeling the strong current of desire coming from Waverly, they delve into a deep glorious exploration of each others mouths, devouring one another. Greedy hands roam, hunting down their prey, claiming any and every bit of the targeted skin that they could find.

When they part she pauses to compose herself, drawing unsteady breaths and maintaining their embrace, enjoying the comfortable current that was present whenever they touched.

"You like me and I have a feeling she'd like me too. She's obviously into Yara and I'm so ridiculously good-looking that she wouldn't be able to refuse. " She grinned widely, knowing her dimples are on show and is repaid by a dazzling smile. Better than a drug, the high of it is blasting through her veins, sending her into that blissful joyous haze that she can't seem to stop spiralling into around Waverly.

Snaps her mind out of it but lets her hands continue their course as she tries to remember where she had left off.

"You're the most passionate, strong-willed, unique and altruistic person I've ever met. Even before I saw you in Shorty's, I heard the nicest things about you. This town is like your kingdom, seriously you should hear the way that people talk about you. Sure there's the odd bad apple but they're not worth the shoes they stand in."

She pauses briefly before carrying on, pouring out the rest of it. "And you have this mystical way that enchants everyone in your path. Bewitching, like you're connected to the world, to nature, controlling the very weather, like you had could have been born of a storm...Did I mention how beautiful you are? When you're around me, this enamour descends over me and when you touch me...I...fuck..." grasping at words, "You've no idea just how amazing you really are."

She feels a shade embarrassed, unused to babbling on, as well as a tad nervous. She tries to shield her eyes, beginning to duck her head but Waverly places a hand on her cheek, fingers splayed, stopping her in her tracks and tilting her head back up.

"That's the nicest, sweetest, dorkiest, and most poetic thing that anyone has ever said to me," wonder and adoration resounding in her voice, Nicole basking in the ethereal light that radiated from her alluring gaze. Waverly guides their lips together and makes it clear just how appreciative she is.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," Waverly teases after they disconnect again, skin flushed.

"It's all part of the Haught charm," Nicole replies with a swagger in her smile, more comfortable with this easy flirting.

"Hot like the dragons and their queen...and you're a little sweetheart." her eyes twinkle mesmerisingly.

"You're my adorable dragon queen," Waverly says as she's running her fingers over Nicole's cheek, raining down little sweet kisses on the other, making her way to her mouth. There's a shift when she reaches her lips and it becomes more urgent and possessive. Her tongue darts along her bottom lip before demanding entrance. Nicole obliges, body flooding with heat.

Wanting to take back some of the control of the situation, but refusing to halt their lustful behaviour, Nicole reclines Waverly back, with a helping hand, untill she's lying on the couch. Then shifts her legs and advances to settle in between her thighs.

A hand tests at her biceps as she hoists one of Waverly's legs over her hip. Encountering Waverly's bare stomach, Nicole is cautious, her hand lazily tracking upwards giving her time to stop it in its mission. Waverly, bravery roaring, grabs onto her wrist speedily chauffeuring it to its destination helping it under her top. Opening her eyes as she pulls out of the kiss, not wanting to miss this opportunity to watch Waverly as her hand cups her breast over her bra, similar to the one she had on the first day they met. Waverly's eyes are locked on Nicole's, mouth slightly open, breath hitching. Licks her lips as Nicole's hand reaches higher before deft fingers delve under Waverly's bra. She takes a moment to appreciate Waverly's bottom lip caught between her teeth and then brushes her thumb over Waverly's nipple, which immediately stiffens and she unleashes a shuddering needy gasp, arching up into her. It's a magnificent sight, Waverly at her most basic, stripped of all insecurities, freely open in her arousal. Nicole murmurs, "My stormborn" softly to her.

Waverly reaches around Nicole's neck pulling her down into a raw thrilling kiss, her hands which had been exploring her back and arms, are now interested in foraying into unknown territory, jumping to the easiest route, slipping beneath her t-shirt.

Nicole continues to cause heady gasps and pleading whimpers with her sensual touches, until Waverly in her hunger, clutches around Nicole's ribs and she painfully groans into Waverly's mouth prompting her to scramble out from underneath her too quickly, falling over the edge of the couch and on the floor. Nicole is in no fit state to help her, still suffering as well as attempting to repress her laughter at a bewildered Waverly, sprawled out on forgotten blankets that had cushioned her, preventing injury.

Waverly starts giggling, Nicole rapidly following her but soon having to stop because the laughter was not helping with her breathing situation.

"We really have to stop doing it on the couch," Waverly says as she moves to sit back beside her, cheeks still red.

"I don't think our problem is... the furniture. I think...it's your killer kisses." Pausing every few words to catch her breath, pain subduing. Waverly smiles at her coyly entwining their hands, thumb caressing the back of hers.  
Nicole responds with a cheeky wolfish grin and confident head tilt.

"I'd probably die...if you gave me an orgasm." Winking at a now puce Waverly, she lifts their joined hands and plants a kiss on the back of Waverly's, suggestive eyebrows raised.

The troubles she had gone through in the past few weeks were worth it to gain this shining spot in her life. She finds that Newtons Law summarises it well - For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.

She descends her head to begin the dance again, seizing soft lips with her own.


	11. Chapter 11

So this is written from Waverly's viewpoint... the story is still on the same timeline it just decided to tread a slightly different path. As always thanks for the comments and taking the time to read this.

She's walking into Nicole's room from the shower, a towel wrapped around her, hair trickling uneven drops onto her skin. Late last night, she had crawled into bed sore and exhausted, following her adventures of yesterday. Dolls had dropped her off, Nicole meeting her outside the apartment, dressed in shorts that showed off her long legs and a simple t-shirt, worry creasing her brow. Seeing that she was very obviously dead on her feet, as soon as Dolls had turned around, Nicole had taken her by the hand, leading her to the bed where she sat her down and proceeded to take her off her shoes. Nicole then found her pyjamas and gave them to her, leaving the room to return not two minutes later with a covered plate and glasses of milk for both of them. After procuring approval when they had both gotten into bed, Nicole's warm and sympathetic hands had investigated the damage from the bullet.

 _Nicole seemed to just fit wherever and whenever she was needed. She was kind and caring beyond anything I have ever experienced. Even when Nicole had been the one to be hurt, it didn't hold her back from helping me._

She reaches the drawer Nicole had insisted that she put her clothes into because she's pretty much living here at this point and took out an outfit for the day. She had settled into a routine, dividing what time she didn't spend here, between the black badge activities and the ranch.

 _At least I don't work in Shorty's anymore, I wouldn't have time to sleep!_

A routine which usually had her leaving the apartment in the early morning, waking Nicole up for painkillers and to swipe a few kisses before facing the day. She popped in for lunch if she could. If things were quiet she'd get back late afternoon, but usually they weren't and she'd get back late in the evening.

She always makes sure that the fridge is well stocked and there's a couple of frozen dinners in the freezer. When Nicole had found out about them, Waverly almost thought Nicole was going to cry but instead just gave her a hug murmuring thanks you in her ear.

 _I know how to look after someone, I had plenty of practice with Wynonna... I just wish I had gotten my driving license._

Because of this, on occasion, the transit was a bit problematic. It was close enough to the station that she could walk when the weather was good. If it wasn't or she was travelling to or from the ranch, she usually cajoled Wynonna into giving her a lift. Sometimes Dolls would drop her off and even the Sheriff had offered twice and she took him up on it, without another choice.

 _The rides with the sheriff were a bit awkward but compared to that one terrifying journey with Doc before he left town, they were easy as falling off a log._

When Wynonna had asked why she was staying over so often with Nicole, she replied with excuses, skirting the issue, saying that Nicole was a good friend and that she had no family nearby. She remembers Willa being there too, in the background, and how she had waited on the usual detached snobbish comment from her. But it didn't come, Willa had just stared towards her with a calculated expression on her features, hands on her hips. The second time Wynonna had asked, Waverly told her that she could relate to having no one to turn to in a time of trouble and had looked pointedly at her favourite sister. She didn't ask again after that.

She hisses as the towel catches against her bandaged wound, disturbing her reflections.

She had finally built up the courage to approach the subject of Nicole, (and the encompassing material), with Wynonna yesterday when she was dressing the presently stinging wound. With the day that was in it, Waverly had felt a bit fearless and had figured the retaliation couldn't possibly be any worse than getting shot. But her heart had raced anyway and her practiced bullet points were on loop in her head. Wynonna had given her the perfect opportunity when she had mentioned that dudes dig scars. When she had responded with the unscripted question, "Do chicks?" a look had flickered across Wynonna's face, like she was seeing her in a different but still positive light. And then Dolls had interrupted and subsequently Willa and she was not prepared to out herself to everyone just yet.

 _Not before I tell Wynonna first._

If Wynonna stood by her, she's sure that she will but a tiny niggle in her stomach begged to differ, no one elses opinion really mattered that much to her.

 _Well except for Gus' but I think she definitely knows already._

She still doesn't know if Wynonna really understood what she had been trying to tell her, but it was a start and she had felt a little lighter since. After their group conversation finished yesterday, she had snuck into the bathroom to ring Nicole, swearing to her that she was okay and promising that she'd see her that night.

Nicole's pyjamas catches her eye, neatly folded on one of the pillows, causing what she knows is a dreamy but goofy grin to appear on her face.

Nicole had compared her to a storm, connected to the weather and nature but Nicole was like the earth itself...

 _...maybe that wasn't the most romantic metaphor for Nicole but it fit perfectly._

She was as solid as the mountains themselves, as patient as the rocks forming. Even when she was going through her own recovery, she was the constant in Waverly's life, keeping her sane and grounded despite all the crazy shit going on around her.

 _More beautiful then the diamonds that formed beneath the surface and as layered as the planet itself._

She slips further into this stream of thoughts, imagining the two of them as if they were the very elements and the earth themselves, the complimenting and contrasting sides of nature. Images flash through her head - The ground meeting the sky where lightening hit the surface, wind roaring at the top of snowy muscular mountain peaks but gently playful in the valleys, waves bursting onto the shore, mingling water with sand - different aspects of nature conjoining and coexisting.

She shakes her head to stop herself losing the entire morning to daydreaming. It's futile as her mind wanders back to the subject who's currently downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

_Even when we found her in that house she had looked beautiful despite her injuries...dimples still hot enough to burn a polar bears ass._

It was much earlier that day that she had tried to take a brave step away from what was expected of her and towards what she wanted, what she deserved. It had never been part of her plans to fall for Nicole and she hadn't realised how hard she was falling until that day.

 _Jack of knives sure was lucky that Wynonna killed him quickly._

She had been furious at him for what he did, even if he was dead.

 _At least if he was still alive I could kill him myself._

Prioritising Nicole's health and safety, she had hidden her anger deep inside of her. It was a rage rivalling her father's, worthy of one of his rare turbulent fits where the sounds of him smashing up whatever he got his hands on were interspersed by quiet periods. During these respites she could hear the scratches of a lighter and his swigs from a bottle from her and Wynonna's hiding spot.

Turning to the window she forces down the useless anger that threatens to flare, instead focusing on the interplay between the weak sunlight and the shadows of the blinds but it only brings her back to her thoughts again.

Similar sunlight had threatened to peek through heavy clouds on a sulky walk to the edge of town after a particularly muddled conversation outside the police station. She kept telling herself that she wasn't hoping that Nicole would chase after her. Nicole didn't and there was no apologetic message or phonecall either, so Waverly returned to the station after a long bitter walk ready to give her a piece of her mind. Encountering only a bothered Sheriff Neadley, she had spun on her heel and walked out the door.

Unable to find a distraction good enough she had found herself back in the station several hours later. It seemed that either Nicole was still out or was just avoiding her so she entered the black badge headquarters determined to get some work done.

After getting Dolls' instructions wrong the third time in a row and coming close to injuring him, he relegated her to research. Attempts to read "The Primetiva" a text on talismans had failed miserably, so when the sheriff came in to talk to Dolls some time later, she began eavesdropping, finding out that one of his officers wasn't answering their radio or phone. She strained a wee bit too far in her chair when she had heard Nicole's name, falling off the edge, chair tumbling after her. The two men turned to look down at her, a bewildered expression on the Sheriff's face while Dolls had casually raised an eyebrow holding out his hand for her to take.

Red faced she then explained what Nicole had been talking about when she last saw her, (leaving out some select details), and this had prompted a plan of action which included calling Wynonna and Doc in, finding the missing squad car, and searching the surrounding area. Convincing Dolls to let her come with them had been the hardest part. She had to promise to do everything he told her to which she dutifully went along with until they got inside the house. As soon as she heard the faint sound of Wynonna's voice, she overtook him and ran towards it. She entered the room it came from and took a shaky step backwards, eyes staggering as they took in Nicole's slumped figure. Wild paralysing terror bubbled up inside her until Nicole's gaze pulled her in and made her forget it all as she closed the gap between them, nothing existing but Nicole and her injuries.

They always seemed to gravitate towards each other.

 _If I'm being honest with myself I felt that pull...that magnetising effect from the first day I saw her._

She had been outside having a coffee with Gus chatting away when movement in her peripheral vision tugged at her attention. She tried to ignore it and concentrate on Gus' story but it insisted on being seen. Across the street her eyes alighted on the sheriff and the officer he was talking to. A woman who held herself with an abundance of confidence wearing a large hat that would have looked ridiculous on most people but not her. She had thought the woman pretty and that was before she smiled.

 _Oh what a smile._

 _It was like the first time I was in a library._

She had faltered from the force of it, stuttering out a reply to Gus, thrown off by something she didn't understand yet, putting it down to curiosity over someone she hadn't noticed before.

 _Everybody knew everybody in Purgatory._

The scene had popped into her head various times afterwards. More often then not it was when she had a few mintues alone, which was usually when she was reading or the less busy times in the bar.

 _And then she had just gone waltzing right out of her mind and strutting into the bar..._

She had thought about girls before, but had hidden that part of herself, ignoring it, telling herself that she already liked boys, how that was plenty sufficient and she had enough in her life that made her stand out.

 _Weirdo, freak, Earp, goody two shoes, teachers pet._

Worse abuse as she got older.

But then Champ had stopped most of that. When they got together school had turned into a haven instead of an ordeal. He could be a complete asshat but he wasn't all bad. Plenty of people had abandoned her but he had always stayed.

 _Well he'd leave but it'd never be for more than a couple of days._

That ability to stay was probably what had attracted her most about him. That and the fact that people saw her as more than an Earp, more than the little weirdo sister and treated her like a normal person when she was with him. She still had to work hard on being nice, keeping certain opinions and thoughts to herself so she wouldn't create any animosity even when someone had been disrespectful.

Her life had changed hugely in the past few months and looking back now she could see how she had settled instead of reaching for more. Wynonna coming back had started a chain of events which had opened her eyes to the full reach of what life could be.

 _And who I should be spending it with..._

Someone with whom she could speak her mind without fear of judgement, who didn't attack her with affection, who listened to her, who accepted and encouraged her to be herself.

 _Not that Nicole was without fault..she snored sometimes._

She preferred the snoring though, it meant that she was sleeping soundly. The night terrors were fairly infrequent now compared to what they were.

Oakley interrupts her odyssey of thoughts, rubbing against her leg, Waverly's fingers twitch before she bends down to pet her.

"Maybe you should talk to someone?" had not been taken well the first time she had suggested it to Nicole. She had let Waverly peek at her insecurities, opened up to her and let her take care of her. But this question had Nicole hastily erecting her stoic facade, the one that hide the parts of herself perceived to be weak.

Nicole was fine during the day and but she wasn't safe in her dreams, thrashing and whimpering in her sleep, Waverly softly waking her when it got too intense. It was never as bad as that first night but Nicole always woke up shivering or crying or both.

Waverly had broached the subject again (several times) but was unsuccessfull. She tried again one peaceful afternoon when she was helping Nicole change her bandages. It always took longer than it should, Nicole's abs were...distracting.

 _It's as if they were carved from marble, along with her perfectly sculpted arms...every body part poetry._

As Waverly's fingers had gently traced around the bruises on Nicole's ribs, she had taken a deep breath and said, "I know you don't want to see a therapist but.. " her eyes meeting ones filled with chaos before Nicole had looked away.

A small voice muttered, "I'm going on Monday."

She hadn't expected that Neadley would be the one to convince Nicole. He had cited department regulations but she knew that he genuinely cared for his officer.

That Monday, Nicole had stubbornly refused to have Waverly or anyone else come with her, insisting that she was capable of a short walk. They had almost fought until Waverly had seen a hint of tears and had backed down, remembering how Nicole had felt about the wheelchair.

That didn't stop her from waiting outside the building Nicole had gone in to. She had left twenty minutes after Nicole, not knowing how long it would take for Nicole to complete a five-minute walk in her still healing condition.

It was maybe half an hour later when Nicole had slammed open the door and strode out, eyes red and puffy. Nicole stopped in front of her with emotions brawling across her face, jockeying for place before defeat wins out. A millisecond passed before she pulls Nicole into a fierce hug, holding her tightly as Nicole burrows her face in her hair.

On the walk home from that first session, Nicole had immediately shied away from talking about what was discussed and Waverly didn't prod. Instead Nicole brought up her grandfather and told her stories of time spent with him, school holidays when she was young and later living with him. The only time nightmares were mentioned was in a tale that involved an adorable eight year old Nicole. When she had awoke one night terrified, her grandfather had calmed her down and then proclaimed that half of a glass of milk before bed would keep the nightmares away.

That anecdote inspired Waverly to start a nightly ritual that had worked so far.

 _Sure the therapy might be helping too but magic milk has a bit more pizzazz about it._

She could see that even physically, Nicole is doing much better than a few days ago. While she still winced when opening a jar, she no longer cursed in pain. Waverly knows the importance of that small change.

She notices Nicole's police shirt hanging up, and fingers the collar, an idea popping in to her head.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey there bulletproof! How ya feelin'?"

"I'm fine Wynonna... well I'm a bit sore but I'll be all peachy soon. Is everything okay at the homestead?"

"We're still picking bullets out of everything but nothing new has happened since yesterday if that's what you mean." A man screams in the distance.

"What's going on Wynonna?" asks Waverly before letting out a quiet sigh.

"He's just a new friend who's having a nice chat with me and Willa." Wynonna's voice sounds much further away when she asks "Isn't that right?" It's returns to it's normal volume when she asks a second question.

"Sorry, do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"I think I'm going to stay here for the day, I need another few hours away from the craziness." Waverly holds her breath while she waits for the silence to end.

"Want me to come over? Me, you and Haughtstuff hanging out, it could be the start of -"

"No!"

Under pressure she says the first lie that pops into her head "I mean Nicole's got a headache and you being here won't help." She feels a little guilty about putting Wynonna down but she refuses to be interrupted today.

"I can be quiet" Wynonna insists loudly. "Oh okay fine" her pout evident despite being out of view. Waverly breathes easier and asks "How about we hang out tonight? I'll bring donuts." She thinks she's ready to open up to Wynonna about Nicole but it's a conversation she wants to have face to face no matter how awkward it might end up being.

 _Plus donuts made everything better, sometimes messier but always better._

"Sounds like a plan Fifty Cent...too soon?"

"Good bye Wynonna" she rolls her eyes as she hangs up. Yesterday's near death experience had made Waverly all the more determined to enjoy some alone time without any supernatural or Wynonna shaped interference. She fires off a text to Dolls informing him she's taking a sick day from the BBD. She' not really sure how holidays work with the BBD or if they even get any but that's not important right now.

After descending the stairs, Waverly makes sure to let her feet patter loudly into the kitchen. Jack is back in hell where he belongs but Nicole is still jumpy and she doesn't want to scare her. Sunlight is streaming in through the window glinting off unbraided red hair.

"Morning sleepyhead."

Nicole greets her but doesn't look around, concentration solely on preparing something in a bowl on the kitchen counter, wearing only a tank top and loose slacks that still managed to show off her curves in all the right places. When she reaches the taller woman she places her hands flat down on the counter and presses herself firmly into Nicole. The tip of her toes touch the back of the older woman's heels and the hat she's wearing grazes Nicole's neck. Head radiates from the body she's pinning and she inhales the scent of vanilla from soft hair that tickles her nose.

"I'm going to have to arrest you ma'am" demands Waverly sternly, voice descending to a lower timbre than she intends. She thinks it's her best imitation of a police officer she's pulled off yet, the others performed alone in front of Nicole's wardrobe mirror. The sounds of a utensil hitting the counter and a quick intake of breath lets her know her goal is successful.

"Is that right?" Nicole answers smoothly with words that are both a flirt and a challenge. Waverly steps back allowing Nicole to turn around and face her.

"On what grounds, offi...cer?"

Nicole gulps halfway through the last word of her question as she sees Waverly standing in front of her with a hand on her hip, chest stuck out, wearing nothing but Nicole's work shirt and hat, more buttons opened than would be anywhere near appropriate in work ever.

A hanging jaw, an open mouth and wide stupefied eyes that look up and down fill her vision. Waverly's quite certain she's never caused a reaction like this in anyone. Her own mouth has gone dry, the opposite reaction happening elsewhere. The desire in Nicole's expression causes her nipples to harden against the inside of the stiff material of the long shirt. Waverly waits as Nicole's gaze slows down but sweeps up again, stopping for a moment at her chest before flicking quickly up to her lips and finally settling on her eyes. Waverly allows herself a smirk but answers with a cool,clipped tone.

"Disorderly conduct ma'am."

"I haven't..." Nicole trails off gaze dropping, lower lip disappearing as Waverly opens a button teasingly slow.

Brown eyes refocus and rise to link again with her own. When Nicole speaks again it's with a low and husky voice that sends a jolt between Waverly's legs. "I'm not sure what you mean Officer Earp." It spurs her on to take the next step in her plan.

"I'm going to have to do a strip search in case you're concealing anything."

She speaks with a commanding tone, ignoring Nicole's statement and instead firmly yet gently pushes Nicole back against the counter. Nicole doesn't resist, staring at Waverly with her mouth slightly ajar. She starts at the middle, hands delving beneath the top and lightly skimming over and around the waistline. Leaning in closer, she turns her palms to face Nicole's stomach letting her fingers dip below the top of Nicole's slacks delighting in the sharp hitch in Nicole's breath. Waverly lets her hands drift around at an agonisingly slow pace, fingers searching. The hat bumps against Nicole, their breaths mingling as their lips hang inches from each other. Her hands touch again behind Nicole's back, and they move lower to admire her ass. Nicole's mouth drops open again and she makes a small sound of protest when Waverly removes her hands. They continue on the offensive, sliding up and around until they reach the underside of Nicole's breasts. Her fingertips graze already erect nipples causing a delicious whimper from Nicole. Her hand's movements cease as Waverly's wrists are encircled by warm, strong hands.

"Christ Waverly" Nicole manages to force out in a strangled gasp. "Just woah, just wait a second."

"Am I hurting you?" she asks innocently.

"No I'm good. "

"Are you-"

The question is swept away by Nicole as she crashes their lips together, knocking the Stetson off her head. When they part, Nicole answers Waverly's unfinished question "I'm ready if you are." A finger lands on the underside of her chin and tilts it upwards so their lips could meet again. The kiss lacks the wildness of the last but it's just as passionate.

"But not in the kitchen" Nicole requests when they part. Hands set free, Waverly slides them up defined abs and Nicole lets out a throaty whine when Waverly reaches her chest again. Fingers caress and knead, slowing and speeding up their pace as they investigate, their owner watching and listening to the reactions. One of Nicole's hands clings on to the counter with white knuckles and the other hugs her lower back, grasping tightly. Nicole signals her intent with one staggered out word "Bedroom." It takes them an age to get there, neither willing to let go of the other. They stop several times, bodies heaving against walls, neither and both in control. When they halt their urgent kissing in Nicole's bedroom, Waverly feels her confidence fleeing now that she's no longer caught up in the heady rush.

 _It's actually happening._

She looks away, looking anywhere but Nicole. Small tremors in her hands betray her nerves as she begins to unbutton the shirt.

 _Fudgenuggets! This is not part of the plan._

Gentle fingers still hers, voice tender "It's okay baby." Nicole brings Waverly's fingers to her mouth placing a soft kiss on each of them. Waverly watches Nicole's fingers stroking her own as her anxiety calms.

"Talk to me Waves, we can wait."

Nicole's voice calls to her and compassion is all Waverly sees when she looks up. She doesn't know what she did in her life to deserve such patience. Every time she pulls away Nicole understands and stays around anyway.

"No."


	14. Chapter 14

"No."

She winces at how harsh it sounds. The crease between Nicole's eyebrows causes her to stutter through a few syllables before Nicole tries to help.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes I want this...I mean I want you. "

Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, she feels herself calm slightly as she gazes into Nicole's eyes.

"I'm just-I'm nervous. I don't...Champ was my first and only" she confesses as she shifts uneasily on her feet, looking away and down again.

 _Shit..why did I have to mention him._

Waverly hears Nicole's "Hey now" but she keeps her eyes cast downward in the hope Nicole will just leave it alone. But there's another part of her that wants to tell Nicole everything. A part of her that dreams of having more than she's ever had before, more freedom, more control, more love. Every day it gets more demanding and Waverly wonders why she still lets her fears stop her. Eyes closed she inhales deeply, before reaching for the courage to just spit it out despite how exposed she feels.

"What if I don't live up to your expectations?...I'm not-"

Her voice stills at the tender rubbing of Nicole's thumbs on her hands.

"I'm nervous too."

The admission provokes her eyes to jump up to the lips that uttered the words. It's not something she had ever thought she'd hear from Nicole.

"You are?"

Her voice betrays her disbelief.

"Of course."

Nicole's answer is coupled with a caring hand that settles on Waverly's face, the thumb drawing a soft path along her cheek.

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes Waverly. You'd realise what an amazing, kind, courageous, intelligent, loyal, and caring person you are...you don't even know how beautiful you are, inside and out."

Nicole's fingers trace Waverly's cheekbone before brushing a loose strand of hair behind Waverly's ear. She leaves her hand behind, stroking gently and fueling a warmth that spreads through Waverly, not only soothing her but inspiring bravery also.

"I've never met someone like you. I've never fallen so hard or so fast for someone before. So yes I'm a little terrified."

Nicole seems to know exactly how to make her feel better. Waverly reaches up on her tip toes planting a quick kiss before Nicole has time to react.

"So we can be nervous together?"

She reaches up again, this time the kiss is deep and lingering, and leaves behind it lips that curve into a contagious smile.

"So we can get less nervous together."

Fearful feelings now firmly in retreat, Waverly kisses Nicole with hunger and it's reciprocated in kind, hands flowing over one other's bodies. She stops when her hands reach Nicole's hips for the fourth time and starts directing them backwards slowly. It's not long before the back of Nicole's legs bump up against the bed. Only Nicole's clothing stands in their way now.

"This has to come off...now" Waverly says amongst kisses as she tugs at the hem of Nicole's top. Her words come off as more of a command, because of the mild annoyance at the obstacles in her path to her goal.

"So demanding."

It's said teasingly and complimented with a wink but it's obvious that Nicole saw the flash of hesitation that crossed her face when she follows it up with "No don't stop" in a much kinder tone. Belief restored Waverly fires back "Oh so you like the domination thing" even as her cheeks redden. Nicole's eyes comically widen and she lets out an exaggerated gasp "Waverly Earp!" Their embrace doesn't break as they both descend into giggles.

Bravery takes Waverly and with a pleased hum raises her lips to find Nicole's and presses a slow and searing kiss on them. When they disconnect, Waverly brings Nicole's fingers back to the few closed buttons and together they make quick work of her shirt. Nicole inhales loudly at the show of skin the gap in between the shirt allows. Impatient now, Waverly pulls up the bottom of Nicole's tank top and together they lift it over Nicole's head, dropping it to the floor. It's her turn to breath heavily as she stares at an exquisite half naked Nicole.

 _Fuuuuck..._

"My eyes are up here" Nicole teases, grin irresistible, devastating dimples appearing as if an invisible presence is squeezing her cheeks with two fingers. Waverly knows she's blushing and flustered again but she can't help it with this striking view of Nicole's beautiful body.

 _I need to respond...c'mon Waverly_

She spurts out "You're WOW."

"Waverly, great reader of many dusty old books and mighty fighter of demons and the best you can come up with is a simple wow" Nicole remarks gleefully. Waverly pouts but then decides to take control. She silences any further joking by mounting an attack that makes Nicole moan. Waverly's lips tilt upwards and her hands roam, tongue flicking the underside of Nicole's top lip before sneaking past. Her hands reach Nicole's breasts, delighting in the fact they're finally able to touch freely. It's Nicole who pulls back, Waverly too far gone in an addictive steamy haze of pleasure. Both herself and Nicole breath heavily, foreheads touching, Waverly returning the goofy smile Nicole gives her.

"No point being in the bedroom if we don't use the bed" Nicole quips as slides a hand down to the back of her thigh and Waverly hooks her legs around her waist. Nicole lifts her easily despite her healing injuries and she turns to the bed, not breaking eye contact and still smiling as she lays Waverly gently down. Nicole follows quickly, her head bowing and her lips seizing Waverly's. She moans into Nicole's mouth when their breasts touch. The police shirt has shifted, slipped completely open, newly bared skin melting against Nicole's. Nicole's erect nipples push into her skin, her own doing the same to Nicole. It causes a rush of intoxicating desire between her legs.

"You...are...a...vision."

Between each word, Nicole plants thoughtful kisses on her shoulders, neck and face reducing their previous tempo, Waverly knows it's for her benefit, a last chance to back out. Instead she sends Nicole a grateful smile before her hand curls around the back of Nicole's neck pulling her down into a fierce kiss, pushing all thoughts of slowing down out of Nicole's head. It escalates into a chaotic mess of bodies and somewhere along the way Nicole loses her pants. Waverly doesn't remember how, the near worship of her body has obliterated her ability to think. She doesn't let that stop her hands and mouth from carrying out their own worship. She knows Nicole's enjoying this as much as her, lustful noises attesting to it and encouraging her further. When Nicole's tongue circles around her nipple and then flicks across, it unearths a deep gasp from her as her nails dig into Nicole's shoulders. The throbbing between her legs increases and spreads outwards. Nicole seems to sense this, shifting her knee against her already wet core. Thighs shudder as a needy whimper escapes her throat. There's too much to take in, everything is vibrating and on fire and demanding her attention. It's never felt this intense before.

"Tell me what you want" and Waverly's sure she's never heard Nicole's voice as husky before and it sends warm shivers of arousal running down, her already smoldering need intensifying.

It starts as a rumble in her chest and turns into a breathy declaration.

"You."

She gives in to the seductive sensations, reveling in the loss of control over her own body. She's panting, grinding down against Nicole's knee, whose talented fingers are busy along with her tongue and mouth and teeth.

"Fuck me."

It's not the words she plans to use but it's all she can utter right now, craving desire having overtaken her brain. Nicole doesn't respond quickly enough so Waverly rasps out "Fingers." Nicole smiles that damn charming dimpled smile of hers one hand disappearing to replace her leg. She almost comes undone right there and then when her thumb grazes over her clit sending a shockwave through her. When Nicole pauses the attention on her clit to easily slide a finger into her Waverly expels a needy whine. Nicole who had been showering explicit affection along her neck and collarbone, stops her sucking and nipping to look deeply into her eyes. Waverly cuts her off with a messy kiss before Nicole can say anything. Nicole understands and starts a gentle rhythm with her hand, Waverly's hips rocking in sync. As the pace builds, she adds a second experienced finger and Waverly can't stop the cacophony of noises that pour out of her. She doesn't care, losing herself in Nicole and Nicole in her.

"Nicole...fuck"

Her hands scramble to grasp onto Nicole and find her shoulders, fingers sinking in in, breathing fast and hips arching. A familiar delicious feeling starts in her lower stomach, swelling up inside her as it builds at a ferocious pace. She attempts a last "Nic-" as another finger presses down on her clit pushing her over the edge.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuu-_

Her walls clench, pleasure erupts and the floods burst through the dam. The orgasm thunders through her blinding her to everything except pleasure.

Waverly slowly becomes aware again of the delicious sensation of Nicole's whole body pressed against hers. Her limbs are heavy but satisfied, and tangled up in Nicole's who's stroking her hair and dropping soft kisses across her face, chest and neck. She opens her eyes as little spasms still flutter through her body. Nicole lovingly brushes the stray hair off her forehead. Sunlight coming through the window causes Nicole's brow and a cheek to glow, illuminating a patch of sweat generated by their actions.

 _I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life._

"You're amazing...That was amazing."

Her voice is slightly hoarse but undeniably sincere. Nicole shoots her a happy grin before saying "You're amazing too." Waverly easily replies a joyous smile of her own and with her energy beginning to return, she pulls down Nicole for a long passionate kiss.

Nicole had compared her to a storm but Nicole was like the rain after a drought, refreshing Waverly and washing away the pain of the past.

 _Time to put my research to the test._

Waverly breaks the kiss to say "my turn" and excitedly pushes back Nicole, avoiding her still healing injury. Nicole accommodates the manoeuver but taps on her collarbone just once, Waverly stopping at the familiar signal. Nicole asks tenderly "Are you sure?" with eyes that still held visible hunger.

"I'm sure...so damn sure" states Waverly with a gaze that communicates the same. She adds "No more questions" in case Nicole's somehow not convinced. Waverly sees a mischievous look developing on Nicole's face and cuts off any chance of a smart reply with a confident kiss.

\- I just want to say thanks to everyone who read this first attempt at a fic. It means a lot that there are people out there who want to read my writing (even if it's only because it revolves around WayHaught!) I know it was a little all over the place but I hope you enjoyed the ride (pun intended.)  
To those who took time to comment on this story, you really motivated me to keep writing it. I wouldn't have finished it without you, so thank you so much


End file.
